


Envy

by JackieJLH



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieJLH/pseuds/JackieJLH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's never really been all that different from her older sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

She can feel it there, bubbling just below the surface. Rage. Disdain. Jealousy. An overwhelming instinct to want, take, _own_.

She's never really been all that different from her older sister, and that terrifies her.

Mirana pushes it all away, surrounds herself with light and happiness and luxury. She cannot _want_ if she's never without. She lives in a fantasy world, but still retreats to her own fantasies because if she becomes angry, if she lifts a sword, she may never stop fighting.

Mirana doesn't hate Iracebeth because she's evil.

She hates her because Iracebeth's never been anything but _herself_.


End file.
